Bad mouths lead to worse situations
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Mikuo's being...well, Mikuo, and Rin just can't get a break! Somehow, Len gets dragged into their conversation. Some MikuoRin, and some twin complex ; Loosely based off a comic, so I don't own anything, apparently - -


**ME: **_**I don't know how to write a short story! I don't own anything: Even the idea -_- I saw this from a short comic in Zerochan and there hasn't been any story about it, so . . . yeah. SORRY FOR BADMOUTHING LEN! (HIDES IN A CORNER) I LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS YOU DO!**_

**Bad Mouths Lead to Worse Situations**

Even though the day can't get any more usual for the Vocaloids, Kagamine Rin still felt like there was something . . . missing. Something annoying.

She tried to think about it while she peeled an orange's skin. She was at the kitchen, trying to get some peace and quiet (because, frankly, you never get any of _that_ very often when you live with _them_.) Still, she felt like something was missing.

And then it hit her right in the face. Like, _literally_: She slid off her chair and fell on the floor, her back first. Rin grunted, rubbing her bottom, and started sucking on her delicious orange.

"Come on, Mikuo! Give me my leek!"

"Nu-uh, Sis!"

Rin rubbed her face sorely and thought she must've had a sort of _leek_-shaped mark across her face, guessing that the green vegetable-thing was used to hit her accidentally. The Hatsune twins fought often, almost as often as Rin and her twin Len do, and their fights usually lead to Kaito and Gakupo getting darts from the nearest store.

"Cut it off, guys, Meiko's gonna come back from the bar any minute now!" Rin raised her head lazily in time to see Miku and Mikuo look at each other for a moment, then the girl of the two huffed and looked at the other direction, quite in contrast with her brother, who leaned in — uncomfortably close, Rin might add — her face, causing her to flinch.

"Heeeeya, Rinny!" he chirped. Rin face-palmed mentally. So _this_ was what was missing. Mikuo and his ugly face trying to make moves on her!

"Umm, hi, Mikuo." She didn't have to tell him _one more time_ that she wasn't interested in him, because she knew he'd still be after her. Mikuo held out his hand, which Rin took (reluctantly), and started another painful conversation she had to listen to again.

"So, have you seen what happened to Kaito the other day? Miku told him not to eat too much ice cream or he'll get fat, and Miku said she didn't want him to get fat, because she _obviously _likes him —"

"Do not!" Miku screeched, her squeaky voice echoing in the once-so-silent kitchen. Rin leaned against the sink, pretending to listen, but in fact was busy chewing on her half-eaten orange.

"Yeah you do! So, Rinny, as I was saying, Kaito stopped eating ice cream miraculously, and then he — blah — blah — blah — blah — blah —"

Mikuo turned to see Rin's reaction on his punch line, but she obviously wasn't listening: In fact, her eyes rested on him for a second — his heart skipped a beat — but she turned her head stubbornly. An idea surfaced in his tiny little head.

"Hey, Rin!"

"_What_."

Usually, men flinch at Rin's tone when she's irritated, but Mikuo only found it cute, much to the blonde's displeasure. Only her brother should find it cute. . .

"Don't you think Len eats too much bananas?"

Rin suddenly stopped chewing on her orange, her nerves freezing.

"Have you ever wondered why he likes them? Honestly, I find bananas _disgusting_, if you ask me. All yellow-y and stuff, and they have the _weirdest_ smell —"

_Shut up, Mikuo. . ._

"You know," Mikuo pressed on, waving an airy hand, "your brother sure is weird. He's a guy yet he wears this funny ponytail —"

_I think it's cute!_

As Mikuo talked on and on about Len, Rin's heart was starting to burst: She felt like she was being punched in the gut. Slowly, her eyes formed tears, and they cascaded down her cheeks.

Mikuo's gleeful face turned to an expression of pure horror and shock.

"Rin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of them —"

Rin cried harder, burying her face into her hands. Mikuo was about to put his arm around her shoulder when Miku hit Mikuo's head with a leek.

"Mikuo! Stop being so insensitive! C'mon, Rin! Let's go —"

Rin scampered from the scene, leaving a baffled Miku behind her, and a guilty Mikuo.

...

Kagamine Len wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he finished his song: It was fairly good, but he needed Rin's judgem —

His door blasted open, revealing his sister . . . crying? Len got up from his bed and strode over to his sister, who was sobbing and mopping her eyes with her knuckles.

To be honest, Len rarely ever did see his sister cry: Something must've really rattled her up.

"L-Len! M-Mikuo's b-being m-mean!"

Len made a hushing noise and let his sister cry on his chest, making him feel a bit awkward. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll pound him in the face!"

Rin cried, well, harder. Maybe violence wasn't what his sis needed.

"H-he said you w-were _weird_ and that bananas were —"

Len suddenly felt an urge to cry, too, but fought it for the sake of his sister. "Gee, you cried because of that small an issue?"

He felt an unfamiliar feeling inside him spring to life when Rin snaked her arms around his neck. "M-Mikuo's really mean!"

Len absentmindedly wanted to scratch the back of his neck so that his hands would be distracted, but Rin's hugging him made him think otherwise. "I guess he likes you so much he just wants to get your attention."

They stayed in that position for as long as the uncomfortable silence — for _Len _— stretched. Finally, he gave up resisting and linked his fingers with Rin's.

Rin gave a muffled sob in his shirt, which he didn't mind getting wet. At least, not when it was _Rin_. "I didn't . . . defend you, Len. . ."

Len could've sworn his heart stopped beating: His sister was definitely adorable. He ran his fingers through her silky hair identical to his, making sure to leave her bow untouched. "There, there, Rin. . . You didn't have to."

Rin sniffed uneasily. "You're my brother. . ."

Len lifted Rin's head by the chin and kissed her forehead gingerly, but enjoying it at the same time. "And you're my adorable sister. Mikuo's just got a bad mouth."

She hiccupped, finally managing a smile. Len smiled back at his achievement. "Let's play some video games now!"

Rin hugged him tighter and stated, "I'd rather stay in this position with you."


End file.
